


Completely Unprofessional

by cfo_absolute



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Celebrity AU, F/F, First Kiss, no powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cfo_absolute/pseuds/cfo_absolute
Summary: celeb au: stars in the same showLena is an Emmy award winning actor and the star of her own show. Kara is a breakout actor who's been cast as Lena's love interest. Kara tries her best not to, but she just can't help falling for Lena.





	Completely Unprofessional

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amaltheaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaltheaz/gifts).



> I had an absolute blast writing this for you. I hope you enjoy it! Happy Holidays!!

Lena sat in her trailer, enjoying a moment of silence before she was called to set. The moment was ruined though by an abrupt knock. Noting that she still had more than forty minutes left of her break, Lena tried to ignore the sound. But the noise came again, the sharp, rapid knocking grating against Lena’s nerves. Resentfully, Lena got up and answered the door, if only to stop the noise. 

 

“Oh! Hi.” Her scowling face immediately lifted into a smile as she took in the person standing on the steps of her trailer. “What can I do for you, Kara?” She wouldn’t admit it, but the newest addition to their cast had quickly become Lena’s favorite part of the day, making their 16 hour days so much easier. 

 

Kara smiled back, looking up slightly from the bottom step. “I know you’re probably busy, but I was wondering if we could run lines for a bit before we head down.” Her fingers nervously twisted around the script pages in her hands. “I just- I’m kind of worried about this scene and- You know, what? Nevermind. You’re probably super busy and I’m totally interrupting you. Sorry-”

 

“Kara.” Lena cut her off with a laugh and a shake of her head. “Come in. Please.”

 

Kara sighed in relief as Lena moved aside to let her into the trailer. Kara looked around, surprised. She’d expected Lena’s trailer to be... Well, she wasn’t quite sure what she had expected from the star, but it certainly wasn’t the warm, homey room she had just stepped into. 

 

“Have a seat, please.” Lena shut the door and moved to small fridge she kept in the corner. “Would you like something to drink?” Kara shook her head and Lena grabbed a bottle of water for herself before settling into the chair opposite Kara. “So tell me, what’s got you so worried about this scene? You seemed fine in rehearsals.”

 

Kara was beginning to second guess her choice in coming to see Lena. Considering the reason she was so nervous was, in short, because Lena was so  _ Lena _ . She was doing her best to be professional, to ignore the massive crush she was harbouring on the other woman, but that was becoming more and more difficult. “It’s just a big scene for you. And I don’t have the same kind of experience you do. I don’t want to mess it up for you.”

 

Lena smiled softly at the rambling blonde across from her. “It’s a big scene for both of us. The fans are going to go wild.” She took a sip from the water bottle. “And as far as experience goes, you shouldn’t be so hard on yourself. You’re one of the most talented actors on this cast as far as I’m concerned. After me, of course.” 

 

Kara’s breath caught as Lena winked at her. “Um, thanks.” She trained her eyes down at her lap to avoid looking Lena in the eye. “That’s really nice of you to say.”

 

“And I mean it.” Lena replaced the cap of the water bottle and placed it on the floor. “Alright, let’s run through things a couple time, see what we can do to calm your nerves.”

 

_ Calm my nerves. Right. _ Because the look on Lena’s face was doing the exact opposite. But Kara took a few deep breaths, relieved when she felt herself calm down a little. Not a lot, but enough to focus on her lines. 

 

The woman worked their way through the scene with half hearted blocking and movements considering the limited space in Lena’s trailer. A few slip ups and sputters (two from Kara and one from Lena that Kara suspected was to make her feel better) sent them back to beginning, both of them determined to get all the way through perfectly at least once. The fourth time through they made in all the way to the end of the scene. Kara felt herself begin to panic a little as she realized what moment they were coming up to, the reason she was so terrified of the scene in the first place,  _ The Kiss _ .

 

She spun around, per the blocking, and found herself face to face with Lena. She’d expected that, but she hadn’t expected her co-star to be quite so close. She could feel Lena’s breath on her lips. It took a moment for her to register that they’d reached the end of the scene. “And then, um-” She cleared her suddenly very, very dry throat. “We’re gonna save the kiss for when we film, right?”

 

“Mhmm.” Lena nodded, wondering if Kara could hear her heartbeating. She was positive Kara could because it was pounding rapidly against her ribcage, almost painfully. She knew she should probably step back considering the scene was over, but Lena couldn’t think about anything except how  _ goddamn _ blue Kara’s eyes were. 

 

“So, was that… was that okay?” Kara asked. Her face was getting warmer by the second as she and Lena continued to stand face to face.

 

Lena’s eyes followed Kara’s tongue as it darted out to wet her lips. “Yeah, that was great.” Her eyes snapped up as she realized that she’d been embarrassingly close to leaning in closer to Kara’s lips. She stepped back and leaned down to pick her water up from the floor. “That was great.” She repeated. 

 

Kara watched Lena drink half the bottle before putting the cap back on. “Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah.” Lena said, thanking whatever higher being there was that her voice didn’t crack. “The energy of a scene like that… It’ll get to you.”

 

Kara nodded and did her best to mask her disappointment. The scene. Right. Not her. The scene. She was about to make an excuse to leave when a knock on the door beat her to it. 

 

“Miss Luthor, you’re needed on set in ten!” A production assistant shouted through the door.

 

“Coming!” Lena shouted back. She grabbed her own script pages from the table and headed for the door. She turned stopped when she realized that Kara wasn’t walking toward the set with her. “Aren’t you coming?”

 

“I’m just gonna swing by craft services really quick and grab a snack.” Kara said. Which was true. “I don’t want my stomach to growl in the middle of the scene. That’d be super embarrassing.”  She didn’t wait for Lena to respond, just turned on her heel and headed for the food, hoping having something in her stomach would ease the wild feeling of butterflies she was currently suffering from.

 

It didn’t. 

 

Kara frowned and shoved another carrot stick in her mouth before heading toward the set. Expect she was too busy feeling sorry for herself to pay attention to where she was going and ran straight into someone. “I’m so sorry!”

 

“Kara, hi!” Lena’s assistant, Jess smiled back at her. “Don’t worry about it. Shouldn’t you be on set though?”

 

“I’m going right now.” She gestured vaguely behind her. “I just went to grab a snack.”

 

“That’s what Miss Luthor said.” Jess nodded, still smiling brightly at Kara. “Are you okay? She seemed kind of worried about you. She sent me to check on you.”

 

Lena wanted to check on her? Kara tried not to read to much into that. Lena was probably just worried about the state of mind of her scene partner. It was nothing. “I’m okay. I’ll be on set in a minute.”

 

Jess didn’t seem convinced, but she didn’t question it. She just sighed to herself as she watched Kara walk away from her. 

 

Kara made it to set and through most of the filming without much trouble. But her stomach rolled a little as they set up for the last shot. This time they’d be filming the kiss. She and Lena would have to kiss. Kara called on every ounce of her acting training and professionalism as she stepped into place with Lena.

 

But then the director called “Action!” and they were saying their lines and before Kara knew it she was turning around to face Lena, their faces again only a breath apart. Before she knew it Lena’s lips were on hers and Kara was finding it hard to breathe. The kiss was soft, nothing more than what they’d discussed during rehearsals, but Kara still felt her heart hammering in her chest at the feeling. Lena’s lips were softer than Kara had imagined they’d be. Warmer too. 

 

Too soon the director called “Cut”. It took Kara a moment to register that the scene had come to an end and they were expected to step apart. Her eyes fluttered open and met Lena’s. But before she could say anything, Lena turned on her heel and walked off set without a word. Everyone stared after her in confusion. A moment later Jess left to follow her. 

 

The director looked up from the playback and shrugged. “That’s fine. If I decide we need another angle, we can add it into tomorrow’s schedule.” He looked up at Kara over the monitor. “You can take a break, Kara.”

 

Kara shuffled off the set, her head hung. She thought about going after to Lena, to ask her what she’d done wrong. She had to have done something to make Lena storm off like that. But Kara decided against it. Having a two-time Emmy winner pissed off at her wasn’t exactly high on her Bucket List. So Kara slunk off to her own trailer instead, content to wallow in self pity until she was called to wardrobe for the next scene. 

 

She smiled a little when her phone vibrated on the couch. Kara flopped down and answered the facetime from her sister. 

 

“What’s up, superstar?” 

 

Kara scoffed. “I wouldn’t go that far. But hi.”

 

Alex’s face frowned on the tiny screen. “What’s wrong?”   
  


“Nothing!” Kara tried to plaster a convincing smile on her face. “How’s everything at home? How’s Maggie?”

 

“Home is fine. Maggie’s fine. What’s wrong?” Alex raised an eyebrow at her sister. Even through the phone she could tell something was wrong.

 

Kara rolled her eyes and sighed. There was no use in lying. “I shot that scene with Lena today.” She muttered.    
  


“Ooo!” Alex chuckled and made kissy noises into the phone. “How’d that go? Was kissing her everything you ever dreamed it would be?”

 

“Yes.” Kara hesitantly agreed. “Until she stormed off set without so much as a word to me and locker herself in her trailer.”

 

Alex stopped laughing, her face suddenly serious. “What? Why?”

 

Kara shrugged, the phone a little shaking as she did. “I don’t know! The scene went fine! It was great, better than in rehearsals. The only difference was the kiss and- Alex, you should have seen the look she gave me. For a second I thought she was gonna slap me.”

 

“Okay, calm down.” Alex said. “There could be plenty of reasons why she reacted the way she did.”

 

“Like what?” Kara challenged. 

 

Alex’s face screwed up in thought. “Like… I don’t know. Like…” She was drawing a blank.

 

Kara laughed dryly. “Exactly. She hates me.” 

 

“Maybe you should go talk to her.” Alex offered. “Don’t give me that look. I’m sure she doesn’t hate you.”

 

Kara considered it for a moment before nodding in agreement. “Fine. I’ll go talk to her. But if I get fired for pissing off the show’s star you’re dead meat.”

 

“Okay, drama queen.”

 

Kara said her goodbyes before getting up to change out of her costume. She pulled on her favorite black sweats and a white t-shirt in an effort to make herself both as comfortable and unthreatening as possible. She swung by wardrobe to drop off her clothes before backtracking to Lena’s trailer. 

 

She stood there for a moment, in front of the door, wondering whether or not she should knock or if she should just walk away. But in the end she decided to knock. Alex was right. She should talk to Lena. If they were going to work together they should be able to talk to each other, right?

 

Kara raised a trembling hand and knocked on the door. 

 

“Jess, I  _ told _ you to leave me alone. I-” The door swung open to reveal Lena in tight, black leggings and a thick sweater that was sliding off one shoulder. “Oh. Kara. Hi.”

 

Kara couldn’t help but notice that Lena sounded decidedly less excited to see her than she had earlier that day. She also tried not to notice how incredible Lena looked, her hair swept to the side over her bare shoulder. “Hi. Um, can I come in?”

 

Lena looked like she wanted to say no, but after a tense moment she stepped aside and let Kara in. Lena dropped into the same chair she’d sat in before, gesturing for Kara to sit as well. 

 

Kara shook her head. “I’m okay. I just wanted to… Well, I guess I wanted to apologize.”

 

Lena looked up at her with a raised eyebrow. “For?”

 

“For whatever I did earlier.” Kara shrugged with a weak smile. “I’m sorry if I upset you. I didn’t mean to…” She trailed off because she wasn’t completely sure what she had done wrong.

 

Lena sighed, fiddling with the edge of her sweater. “You don’t have anything to apologize for, Kara.”

 

Kara frowned. Lena was obviously trying to be nice to her, but it didn’t make Kara feel any better. “No, I do. You’re obviously upset with me. I mean, I’m not a hundred percent sure what I did, but whatever it was I’m sorry. I’m new to all this, but I promise you I’m taking it seriously and honestly, I don’t think I could stand to be on set with someone that hated me and-”

 

“Kara!” Lena stood abruptly from her seat to interrupt Kara’s rant. “I don’t hate you.”

 

Kara blinked in surprise. “You- you don’t?” Lena shook her head. “I thought… The way you walked off earlier. I thought I’d done something wrong or made you uncomfortable with the kiss or something.”

 

“It was the kiss.” Lena admitted. She didn’t miss the way Kara’s face fell at her words. “But not the way you think.” She added quickly. She pulled the sleeves of her sweater over her hands to hide the way they trembled. “I try to be professional, you know. Even though everyone looks at me like I’m going to lose it at the tiniest thing because of my mom and my brother, but I try. And falling for my co-star is probably the least professional thing I could possibly do. Especially when she doesn’t feel the same way.”

 

It took a few moments for Kara’s brain to process Lena’s words. “Wait… Falling for your… You mean me?”

 

“I shouldn’t have said anything.” Lena hid her face in her sweater covered hands. “When we kissed I felt- I’m not going to tell you what I felt, but I promise that it will never happen again. Okay? I’ll be completely professional.”

 

Kara’s heart jumped in her chest as she realized that Lena had feelings for her.  _ Lena _ had feelings. For  _ her _ . She reached out and pulled Lena’s hands away from her face. “This whole time I thought you hated me because I enjoyed the kiss more than I should have. I’ve kind of been nursing a massive crush on you since we met.” 

 

Lena looked up at her with wide, questioning eyes. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

 

Kara shrugged, trying to keep her breathing calm. “I didn’t think it’d be very professional.”

 

Lena thought back to their kiss, the heat behind it despite the softness, the way Kara had trembled just slightly beneath her lips. Lena was suddenly overcome with the urge to feel that tremble again. “So…” She said, slowing stepping closer to Kara, their hands still wrapped together. “If I said I wanted to kiss you again… Would that be unprofessional?”

 

“Completely.” Kara smiled. The look on Lena’s face made her meaning obvious. “Completely unprofessional.”

 

“Would you like to be unprofessional with me?” Lena asked with smirk.

 

Kara nodded enthusiastically. 

 

Lena leaned up, closing the distance between them. The moment their lips touched, Lena felt a spark. It was a little like when touch your tongue to a battery except it shot all the way to Lena’s toes and left her body humming when it subsided. She took her hands from Kara’s and threaded them through Kara’s blonde hair and pulled her closer, bringing them both deeper into the kiss. 

 

Moments later they broke apart, both breathless and flushed. Kara settled her hands on Lena’s hips. “So you don’t hate me?” She asked with a playful smile.

 

Lena laughed and pulled Kara in for another kiss.

 

“Not in the slightest.”

 


End file.
